


Wolf in the Fold: Part A

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim learn's more of Blair's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf in the Fold: Part A

**Author's Note:**

> {{}} indicates telepathic communtication. 

## Wolf in the Fold: Part A

by Bluerose

Author's website:  <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Not mine damn!

Post TSbyBS. Blair's been a cop for a year.

* * *

I don't own them. Wish I did. 

Author's Webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

E-mail: senupdates@yahoo.com 

Archive: yes 

Rating: PG 

Wolf in the Fold Part 1  
By Bluerose 

Silver mane, eyes bluegreen ice, the face smooth with a hint of crows feet at the eyes, slender as a young girl, barely five foot, she stalked through the airport, every one making way for her. Bypassing the baggage claim area she has what she needs in her shoulder bag what she doesn't have is easily purchased. This time she isn't in the middle of some trackless expanse of wilderness. Prey in sight she homes in on the red head waiting by a Land Rover. 

"I'm the one at fault Sylver, not Blair." As Naomi tried to head off the confrontation. 

"This is a pack matter girl, it doesn't concern you. Though I will discuss your releasing Blair's dissertation to that slimball with you at a later date. Drive me to Blair now. The rest of the pack will be arriving over the next few days. Find a hotel for all of us and a discrete MD. One with his or her credentials unblemished." snapped Sylver as she got in the passenger side. She pulled out her lap top with the information they have on the rogue, once she had buckled up. It's not good. Getting out her satellite phone to connect to the packs main server. There isn't much new, but it will help track the rogue down. 

"We're here." Naomi says once she is parked. She tries to see what is on the screen. It's unreadable. Written in some obscure language, Sylver knows and uses for computer security. 

"He's in jail?" asked Sylver. 

"He's a cop now." Naomi answered with a sigh. She is not happy with this choice Blair has made. Her days of meddling in her son's life are over, the dissertation disaster was the last time. 

"Interesting, maybe useful." Is the only comment that Sylver makes as she closes the laptop and disconnects the phone. Then follows Naomi to get visitors passes. 

The cops in the elevator on the ride up to Major Crimes don't know how to catagorize her, except as some one to watch. When the door opens Sylver heads out straight to Blasir's desk Where she drops her Laptop in front of him on top of some files he is working on. 

"Hey" He exclaimed, before looking up. When he does so he goes very still, afraid of what she will do. 

"Read it." Sylver ordered. 

Blair scanned the file quickly. "How may I serve?" his voice subdued. 

"This is your territory. You know it best. You'll lead the hunt." Syler told him. "Your mother will tell you where we are staying. Right now I need at least a few hours sleep. Keep it to study the file." Leaving the bull pen with Naomi in tow. 

Blair read the file carefully this time. It directly corresponds with a case all of Major Crimes is working on. He can add the data from what they know to what the Pack knows. Adding what the Pack knows to the data Major Crimes has is something he is going to have to ask permission on before he can do it. Shutting off the laptop he sets it aside and returns to the files on his desk using what he has learned in the Packs file to find links. Half of them can be thrown out because of one reason or another. The other half needs a second going through with a careful eye. 

The afternoon briefing session is a needed break from checking over files for every one. Blair brings the laptop with him. He will imput anything new for Sylver to look at this evening. 

"Sandburg ancient languages don't belong in the bull pen unless they concern a case." Simon snapped. seeing what is on the laptop screen. 

"It's a cypher, I would like to take this home with me to cross reference it against some data I have concerning the myth of the garou. The pattern of the attacks is similiar. If the perp thinks he is a Garou, we can predict, when and where he will strike next. I'm just not sure that all of the pattern is there."Blair stated. 

"What the hell is a garou any way?" demanded Simon. "Some sort of witch doctor or something?" 

"Or something. We know ths guy is twisted majorily. The psych file on the guy is proof of that. If the guy has another little twist in his brain and believes he is a garou and I stress believes here, we will have a means to find him. I need to check on the myths behind the garou first before I can be sure." 

"Sandburg stop! Just tell us what a garou is first, okay." Simon ordered. 

"A garou is one of the many names for a shape changer. In this case it refers to a specific variety of shape changer." 

"English, Chief you're losing them." Jim said. 

"In English,werewolf." Blair sighed, knowing his fellow officers were gong to go all Hollywood on him. 

"None of the attacks where under a full moon." Rafe pointed out. 

"Moon phase doesn't affect French werewolves, like it does Euro-American ones." replied Blair. 

"There is a difference?" asked H. 

"Yeah, a big one. There is also a regional differences. Even in this country." Blair added. 

"Okay, you can take home what you need, otherwise this office will be buried under your research materials." Simon gives in. He learned the hard way that when Blair was doing research every available surface was taken up with texts on the subject or related subjuects. He would rather wait until Sandburg had whittled it down to a few notebooks, full of notes and a book or three that every one can use as reference materials. 

The meeting breaks up shortly after that. No one has much new information on the killer. Part 2 

Work day over. Every one heads home thinking on what they have learned, adding it to their stores of knowledge. Most will put it in the back of their minds this night letting it meld with what they already know. Come morning they will drag it out with a rested perceptive and hopefully find another clue to stop the mad man. 

"Chief, a werewolf?" Jim asked in the truck on the drive home. 

"The guy thinks he is Jim, that means if, I can track down the myth structure he is working from, we will be able to find out where he is laired and his hunting territory." 

"Who was the woman with silver hair?" 

"Her name is Sylver. she is an expert on the myths of the Garou. Expert in folklore that deals with monsters from our past. Werewolves are only one of the areas she studies." Blair said resigned. He is going to have to introduce Sylver and Jim to each other. She isn't going to like it, an outsider knowing about the pack. Naomi, was the last outsider to even know about the pack, and that only because she was Blair's mother and accepted his ability to shape change. Life is going to get interesting over the next few days. 

At the loft it's Jim's turn to cook and it is comfort food. Beef stew. Once it is cooking. "Need any help with the research?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, map out the victims. Then start looking for parks in the area or abandon over grown lots. Remember this guy thinks he turns into a wolf, so remember that he'll be moving every few days. We need to define his territory first. So mark time of death as well as where. There's something else you need to mark as well, but I can't remember what it is." Picking up the phone to call Naomi. She'll know if Sylver is awake yet. 

Jim spreads out a map of the city marking where each of the bodies was found and estimated time of death. Looking at the pattern that begins to unfold. It looks like the perp is on his third round through his territory. "Chief you're right. He has a territory. The killings aren't random. They're following a definite pattern. Looks like he is on his third go around." 

Blair looks over at the map seeing the pattern easily. He turned to the laptop checked it against reports from other cities. The pattern will change soon. The perp will move to a new territory with in the city. But where? He studies the map, then goes back to the laptop. "The perp will strike in his territory, maybe once or twice more, then he will move to this area Jim. Now where will he den." Blair thought out loud as he studies the map. 

There is a knock on the door. Jim answers it. The man outside is in his eighties, short, stocky. "I need to talk with Blair. My name is John Beaupre he should be expecting me." 

"Chief, you got a visitor." Jim hoped Blair would cover the map up. Civilians don't need to know what is going down. 

"John, am I glad to see you. Come take a look I know I am missing something here." Blair indicated the map. 

"Sandburg." Jim growled. 

"Chill Jim, he is an expert hunter and a retired US Marshal. I already put in the paper work to have him come on." Blair soothed Jim. 

"I'm good at hunting the crazy ones like this one. I have the case file already from my sources in the FBI and the US Marshals office." turning to look at the map. Looks like he is setting up a denning area for cubs. He's found his bitch and she is probable due to give birth soon." 

"Shit you're right. That's what I missed the size of the territory it's not a singleton's territory. With cubs on the way, I know where he will shift to Grant Park Hill." Blair pointed out an area on the map. 

"What's special about this area, Blair?" asked John as he studied the map. 

"It's a transition area rich families on one side of it lower middle class on the other. The schools are the best in the city though. Good teachers and there is a lot of parent participation in the schools." Blair answered. 

"Hunting?" John asked "He'll be hunting for cubs as well as his bitch." 

"Hunting would be good. The area is close to some of the rough neighborhoods where he prefers to hunt, 15-20 minute drive max." Blair answered. 

"Secondary locations?" John asked. 

"Here, here, and here. It would put him in the middle of his hunting territory." Blair pointed out three areas on the map. None of them good neighborhoods. 

"Hmm, I'll have Anton check them out when he gets here it will be good experience for him." John said studying the map. "You're getting better cub." 

"You are a good teacher John. Plus I've hunted for food on expeditions experience helps." Blair answers quietly. 

"Now you hunt men who do wrong. I'll have to teach you a few tricks on that when next you come to Sanctuary." John rested his arm on Blair's shoulders. 

Blair leans into the gentle embrace accepting the approval of the Packs Hunt master. The embrace is brief Jim moving closer to them feeling slight threatened at the closeness between the two. 

John turns to face Jim, ready to defend one of his pack from an outsider. Blair grinned when he saw the move. "Guys, no blood shed." He cautioned in a half teasing voice. "Save the Alpha male stuff for the killer." 

John snorted "I've known Blair since he was two years old. One of my best students." extending his hand to Jim. 

"I'd like to here the story about that meeting some time. I can't picture Naomi taking Blair anyplace that had hunters." Jim took the offered hand. His sense of touch registers a strong tingling when he does. A sensation he only feels when he touches Blair. "So explain to me why you think the killer has a mate who is pregnant. I don't see it." 

"It's the size of the area, the number of kills he has made compared to other cities he has hit, The frequency of the kills, the fact he is removing larger portions of the body and taking them with him specially the organs like the liver and heart. Which are rich in minerals. I noticed the pattern about six months ago." 

"Other cities, We don't have any information on other cities." protested Jim. 

"This one has been on the move for three years usually staying only for a brief time. Here he has stayed the longest. So he is claiming territory. Cascade is one of the most dangerous cities in the country what are a few more deaths. He'll feel safe here for a while." 

"If he is following the pattern, he should hunt tonight." Jim said. 

"Yes, in this area." John points to a section of the map. "The kill has already been made. He favors early evenings for hunting." 

"I noticed that." Jim commented as he studied the map. He brushes a finger over the area in question. A flash look at the area the remains of a body and the street address. He breathe comes in heavy gasps these sites are always the worst. Officers with experience in dealing with the remains of murder, still get sick at one of these. 

"Jim?" Blair asked his hand on the small of Jim's back to steady him. 

Jim looks at John then at Blair mutely. "John knows all about Sentinels He's even meet a few." Blair reassured Jim. 

"I saw the victim and the address." Jim said looking straight at John senses alert for any sign of disbelief. He finds none. 

"Go, I'll be at the hotel. Hunting crazies in the flesh is a young man's game." John said. He grabs Blair's arm {{Be careful, he may still be in the area. I'll inform Sylver. This outsider will need to know about the pack when this is over.}} he sent his thoughts to Blair. 

"I'll call to let you know what's up." Blair pulled John into a hug "Thanks." 

Part 3 

They arrived at the scene, after the uniforms found the victim. Like the others, the body is mutilated and its easy to see that parts are missing. Aware of what he is now facing, Blair scans the area thinking like the predator he is. Spotting a faint trail heading off to the south east, in the direction he suspects e the rogue lair is. As other cops arrive at the scene, he moves out of their way. Inching toward the faint trail. 

"Chief, what do you see?" Jim asked at the strange behavior Blair's showing. He knows something is up, but doesn't know what. 

"What do you see in that direction?" Blair countered in response. 

Focusing his eyes on the indicated area. He sees a tiny splatter of blood, then another one and another. They are five to ten yards apart . Linked together, they form a trail away from the body. The drops are tiny he would of have over looked them, if he hadn't had the direction pointed out. Why is Blair seeing them? "Sandburg, what the hell is going on. You're not developing Sentinel senses are you?" Jim demanded puzzled this. 

"What did you see?" Blair questioned eagerly. 

"Tiny droplets of blood forming a trail. They lead off in that direction. Now answer my question." Jim snapped angrily. Too much has gone on with this case that has been out side his control. 

"I've always had a hyper active sense of smell, Jim. Yours surpasses mine. But I know the scent I'm looking for, so I went looking for it here. I found it and it leads off in that direction." Blair replied attempting to calm Jim. 

"That's nice to know Chief." Jim said sarcastically "What am I looking for scent wise?" He wonders what little surprise Blair is going to pull out next. 

"Bitter, the smell you get when you're facing a crazy bastard. Think back to Lash and what he smelled like when he had me in chains." Blair instructed Jim. 

Focusing on smell Jim scanned the area, recognizing and filing away the scents he is familiar with, comparing the ones he doesn't know to Blair's description. The scent is a bitter musk, heavy in the air. How he missed it he doesn't know. "Got it Chief. There are two signatures different enough that I could recognize either one by smell again." 

"Can you tell sex from it, Jim?" Blair asked. Wishing there was a full blood here with him. Knowing that wasn't possible, Anton is only 17 and John is too damn old to lead this hunt. Physically tracking rogues is the Job for the young. Who had the best nose among the Pack. Damn, no one with the right credentials to help. That means Jim is going to have be introduced to the Pack whether Sylver likes it or not. 

"No" Jim replied. The question startling him. "Talk to me, Chief. You seem to know what's going on here." He faced Blair, in his eyes a question. 

"You need to know, Jim. After we are done here. I promise." Blair replied nervously. "I'll tell Simon we may have a lead and arrange backup for us. See if you can pinpoint more of the scent." He moves toward Simon, who has taken over supervising the crime scene. "Simon, Jim found a faint scent and a fainter blood trail in that direction." He indicates the direction. 

"Okay Sandburg, you know the drill radio in if you find anything." Simon acknowledges Blair before turning back to the crime scene. 

With Simon aware that they are following a trail Blair, headed back to Jim. "Our back is covered." He feels the excitement of the hunt begin to course through him. The sharpening of his senses. No where near Jim's, but still sharper than a humans. The further they get from the crime scene the stronger the scents become now he too can smell a second person. The second one reeks of illness. 

"What the hell is that smell?" demanded Jim as they approached the lair. 

Hackles up Blair, must force down the territorial imperative of his wolf half. This is a rogue he is hunting and not a rival to his territory. "Is there anything in there?" Blair asked through clenched teeth, fighting the instinct to charge in there an assert his dominance. 

Startled Jim looks at his partner in surprise. This is not the Blair, he knows this is a man whose rage is barely controlled. He turns his sense of hearing up and listens inside of the building, an old house that has seen better days. There is nothing alive in the building. "Nothing Chief." 

Blair studies the house carefully. Sylver said he lead the hunt so the decision to use the cops to study the house is his. "We go in Jim. This is the abandon lair." he draws his gun, moving to the side of the front door. He gives Jim the honor of kicking the door in. 

Inside, the smell is of death. The body of a girl not much older than 15 lies in one of the bed rooms, she bleed to death trying to give birth. The infant dead between her legs. The bodies still warm so the deaths where very recent. The remains of the last hunt abandoned at her side "Call it in Jim." Blair snapped the order in cold fury. The girl is known to him. A quarter blood, able to shift only to the half way point. She had been kidnapped two years ago. This had become personal very personal. 

Outside he opens that part of him that is the wolf bringing to bare the senses of his wolf form but keeping his human form. The pain he forces down. Now his hearing and smell rival Jim's. As he circles the house, he sniffs carefully. Each scent catalogued, each scent ruled normal to the area or foreign. The scent of the rogue filtered through the information about him becoming clearer. Male, a smoker, doesn't bathe much, loves greasy food, drinks to excess frequently, with out being an alcoholic. There isn't the scent of alcohol abuse yet. 

The scent signature is burned into his brain of the killer. He focuses on the second rogue. Illness and age are the main scents. This one does abuse alcohol, sex female. The rogues dam? She has cancer, death will come within the year, from the sickly scent of it. That scent is burned into his brain as well. The scent of their car is added make or model unknown. 

One more circuit around the house to be sure he didn't miss anything. Then he released the partial change, reverting back to human norm. with the change, the pain takes over his body and he screams in agony before collapsing. Jim at his side in minutes. scanning Blair's vital signs appalled at how erratic they are. A scent brings Jim up sharp. Similiar to the one he followed to this place, a cleaner scent and it comes from Blair. 

* * *

End Wolf in the Fold: Part A by Bluerose: senupdates@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
